Slumber
by AlbinoWhisper
Summary: Grell felt his eyes get heavy but fought to resist the temptation to sleep. But his head was getting so heavy and watching William sleep looked so nice... ONESHOT.


A/N: At one-thirty in the morning, only can this come into my imagination...but not without a little help of course. This oneshot fanfiction was inspired by a deviation on deviantART and so now, I must show it to you! :3

Of course, you all know that links do not work by simply copypasting so ya'll know what to do to get it to work: savvyxoxo[DOT]deviantart[DOT] com/#/d2e5fvp

EDIT: If the link doesn't work, then let me know and I'll message you the back-up steps to get there via Search Bars. xD

* * *

The small waiting room outside the Shinigami Supervisor's office was dreadfully quiet. Soft ticking from a nearby grandfather clock only added to the dull atmosphere; it chimed suddenly, it's scratchy melody playing drearily. Grell Sutcliffe looked around nervously, he had never been before the Supervisor personally before. But the warmth of the man sitting beside him, though he would not admit it aloud, made him feel a little bit better. Grell glanced over only to see William T. Spears dozing quietly.

His glasses had slid down his nose and a few strands of his ebony hair, though normally slicked back, had fallen from their mold and fell along his forehead. His body was relaxed but his arms still gripped the leather-bound planner he carried with him on soul collections. His face was relaxed and not the severe, cold look Grell often received from him. Seeing his superior so drowsy made Grell think about how exhausted he was as well. In turn, he yawned. He glanced at the clock; who knows when they'd be called in to receive their scolding! William shifted beside Grell and the ginger noticed that William, so exhausted, had scooted himself further against the plush arm of the lounge-couch, allowing his head to rest against it. He inhaled deeply before exhaling quietly and falling still. Grell felt his eyes get heavy but fought to resist the temptation to sleep. But his head was getting so heavy and watching William sleep looked so nice...

* * *

William felt a warm body press against his side as he continued to doze. What smelled like strawberry shampoo overwhelmed his senses as what felt like hair fell along his exposed hand that was still gripping the planner. Whatever was laying against him was warm and smelled so nice. William felt himself smile in his sleepy stupor. This was quite pleasant. A gentle sigh emitted from the presence before it fell still against him. William paid it no mind as he gave way to sleep.

* * *

"Send in Spears and Sutcliffe,"

A female-shinigami with slicked brunette hair nodded sternly to the Supervisor, a man cloaked in shadow. Only half of his pale face could be seen and what a severe look he bore! Used to her superior's harshness, the secretary of the Death God Dispatch Offices complied without so much as a flinch at his words.

She back up a ways to call the men in but froze in her retrieval. Both men were asleep! She looked back into the supervisor's off, nervous about telling him the situation. She bit her lip worriedly before quickly addressing the matter.

"Sir, it appears that both men have...fallen asleep while waiting for you to call them in."

The supervisor stiffened in surprise. Spears, asleep? The dozing he expected from Sutcliffe, but not from the uptight and practical William! He rose from his spot and the woman took it as her cue to turn and escort him to the sight. Still cloaked in a slight shadow, he stood in the threshold and allowed his eyes to befall the pair.

"Well I'll be damned," He muttered as a small smile split his usually angry features.

William and Grell had curled up closer to one another, Grell subconsciously having thrown his arms around the ebony-haired man's waist. William clutched his planner to his chest but was smiling gently in his sleep. Grell, in the meantime, was mumbling something incoherent in his sleep but clutching onto the older Shinigami nonetheless. William did not seem to mind even in his sleep.

"Leave 'em." The supervisor murmured before disappearing into his office and leaving William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliffe to their comfortable sleep against one another.


End file.
